It will be appreciated that compost units are difficult to conveniently build or assemble from “scratch”, and that the expense in having one built by others, or the time involved in building one are significant. Therefore, there is a long felt need for a compost unit which is functional, easy to mass produce and ship, and easy to assemble.
It will also be appreciated that in the typical practice of composting, transfer or “turning” of the compost pile from one bin to another bin, with the rotation of material from the top of the pile in the first bin to the bottom of the pile in the next bin, is used to accelerate the process of composting organic material. This process of transferring and turning the compost pile can be difficult, requiring significant physical exertion.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with prior art composting technologies and also offers other advantages over the prior art, solving other problems associated therewith.